Comatose
by alleycat12
Summary: When Maka gets hit by a car and sent into a coma, everyone is devastated, but there is one person who sticks with her every day. Is it reasonable to develop feelings, though, for someone unconscious?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the result of an empty mind at 3:00 am! Yes, this is my Maka x Death the Kid fanfic! (Yeah, I like Soma, but this is my OTP) Enjoy!

*Disclaimer* Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater. Note: In this chapter, I will come up with a book series. If it matches the name of an existing one…1. That's really cool and 2. Purely coincidental.

…

Maka opens the front door of her shared apartment. "Soul, I'm going to the library. Can you pick me up at 10?" She eyes the white-haired boy on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on." He shoos the girl out and turns back to the television, chuckling at the comedy playing.

Maka steps out, feeling the cold of the night wrap around her in a stony embrace. She shivers and draws her jacket closer to her. The moon above amusedly snickers. Stepping into the street and walking towards the DWMA, Maka studies the cobblestone of the street. The curtain-covered windows to her left and right show silhouettes of families sharing dinner. She smiles to herself, remembering the nights that she would sit down with her family. Her mother's beautiful face would light up, talking about what she did that day, then turning her eyes to Maka to ask about hers. The whole time, Spirit's face would be full of something. Contempt, Maka decides. Looking back on it, though, she would not be surprised that that look was relief that her mother didn't suspect him of the lady he was with that day.

Snapping back to reality, Maka nearly trips over the first stair of the school. She sighs, not too excited about the climb, and takes another step. An excruciating 2 minutes later, she reaches the top. _Is it always this painful?_ Maka frowns, thinking of how she would make the climb every day without breaking a sweat. Shaking off the thought, she opens the heavy door and slides down the hallway towards the only room that allowed students after 6 pm. Luckily, the staff keeps the lights on until 11 for people like Maka.

The soft glow of lamps welcome Maka as she steps into the library. Dozens of shelves line the walls and floor, leaving room for a few tables and a check-out desk. She counts the shelves, making her way to the third from the back. Her favorite series takes up a third of the space. Maka locates the fifth book and sits at one of the tables. A thin layer of dust occupies the book, lifting into the air as she opens it. _Now where was I…_

 _The world spun for Cassidy, giving her nausea she didn't think was possible. The man in front of her crouched and said something, but the words were lost to the whipping wind. "What?" Cassidy inquired, getting the feeling she knew this person. He spoke again, this time louder. Cassidy caught some of the words._

" _Don't run…help you…with me…coming soon!" Urgency rushed into his voice near the end. Cassidy felt her eyes widen, understanding the message. She was in trouble…and this man was her only hope._

Maka gasps, reading the words. The door near the front of the room opens and Maka glances up, prepared to see Ox or someone of the likes. Maybe another idiot looking for Excalibur. Instead, she is shocked to see Death the Kid striding towards the older section. Maka watches as he scans the shelf and picks a thick book with much more dust than hers. He walks to one of the tables and it is then that he notices her. He smiles.

"Hello, Maka."

"Hi, Kid. What are you doing here?" Maka slips her finger into the margins of the book, tracing designs.

Kid runs his thumb over the side of the book, as if showing it off. "Just looking for some information needed for Dr. Stein's project. Of course, I could ask the same." He cocks his head, awaiting an answer.

Maka smiles and holds up the book proudly. Kid squints, reading the title. "The Fearful Ones. I love that series! Though…I didn't really agree with the ending of the-,"

"NO! Don't spoil it. I'm only on the fifth!" Maka resists the urge to slam the book onto her friend's head. Kid chuckles.

"Okay, okay. So who's your favorite character?" Kid pushes his book to the side, keeping his eyes on Maka. The girl taps her chin.

"Toughie. I suppose Owen." She looks back at Kid, feeling satisfied with her answer. He lifts an eyebrow.

"Why? Is it because he's the main character and hot?"

Maka's eyes widen. "One, never say that again. Two, no. I like him because he is a genuinely strong character and cares about Cassidy…no matter how horribly she treats him."

"Interesting answer. I prefer Lana." He casts his over to the shelves and back to Maka.

"The villain, huh? Are you going to argue that she is misunderstood?"

"Nope. She's a jerk."

"Then why do you like her?" Maka tilts her head in confusion.

"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SHE WEARS? IT'S ABSOLUTELY, PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!"

Maka sighs, deciding that not even a Maka Chop could fix him. Kid laughs and asks a few more questions. It seems that the two would not get much done in that night.

….

Kid laughs at a comment of Maka's and glances at the clock on the wall. The yellowed face holds a splay of numbers. The hands tell him its 10:50. He gasps. Maka notices the time as well and jumps up. "Oh my gosh! You're kidding! It's that late? We've been here for…3 HOURS?"

Kid only smiles. "Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose. The school will close in ten minutes, though, so allow me to walk you out."

Maka nods and smiles in thanks. The two walk throughout the illuminated halls to the front, where Soul impatiently waits. He grabs Maka's arm, not tightly, but enough to bring her eyes to him. "Why are you so late? I came at 10, just like you said and guess who wasn't standing outside waiting?"

"I'm sorry, Soul. I lost track of time."

"I apologize, too," Kid interjects. "It was partly my fault. We started talking about a book and couldn't stop, I suppose."

Soul sighs. "Come on, Maka. Night, Kid. Thanks for keeping her safe."

Kid nods. "Goodnight." He pulls out Beelzebub and rides off in the direction of the mansion. Maka follows Soul down the steps in comfortable silence, watching Soul's motorcycle parked across the street get closer and closer. By the time they reach the bottom of their descent, Maka can hear her friend pant slightly. They continue across the street. Near the middle, the girl hears something. The squealing of tires and a horn.

 _A car._ The machine doesn't look like it would be slowing down any either. Maka plays hero and grabs Soul's wrist, yanking him behind her as the metal collides with her body…and everything goes black.

…

 **There you have it folks! I'm really excited about this one. More chapters to come. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo! I'm have returned! I'm really excited for this one, so I'm writing as much as possible…as soon as possible. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

….

Death the Kid pulls the curtain back from the window, gazing in the direction of Maka's house. "I don't know, Liz," he says, turning to face the oldest of his weapons. "I just got this weird feeling. I even lost track of time. I don't do that!"

Liz chuckles, looking up from her sitting position. "What did it feel like, Kid?"

"Well," he starts, "It was like…someone reached into my throat and closed it up. That makes no sense, huh? I was steady talking. More like a weird fluttering feeling. Like someone pressed down on my stomach. Not hard…just enough for one to feel it. What do you think it is? Could it be an illness?" Kid looks out of the mansion worriedly.

Liz sighs, smiling at the oblivious boy. "Kid, I think you have feelings for Maka." She watches as her meister's jaw drops considerably.

"Preposterous! Liz, I think YOU might be the one with an illness." He gives a shaky laugh at his attempt of a joke. "Aw, man." He slams his head into the window, feeling the cold glass soothe his burning face. "Maybe. I don't know." He lifts an eyebrow, watching an ambulance fly throughout the streets to the hospital. Saying a silent prayer for the person it holds, he turns back to his friend.

"I think you should confess."

Kid opens his mouth to reply, but the house phone rings. He sighs and shoos the girl away. "Go get it." Liz stands up and answers, ceasing the annoying ringing.

"Liz!" The voice from the other side of the phone shouts with urgency.

"Soul?" Liz feels her heart race. Whatever makes Soul nervous should give her a heart attack.

"Yeah. Is Kid there?"

"Yes. Yes. Here he is." Liz hands the phone to Kid.

 _Who is it?_ Kid mouths the words and grabs the metal.

 _Soul,_ his weapon mouths back. He presses the cold device onto his cheek.

"Soul! Is everything okay?" Nerves rack his chest.

"Kid. It's Maka."

…

Death the Kid whips through the air, feeling as if time is mocking him.

"Kid! You left Patty!" Liz calls from the weapon positioned in his hand.

"Let her sleep," he replies, barely hearing the words.

"You won't be symmetrical!" Liz waits for him to freak out and drag her back home to grab her sister but he only scowls.

"Who gives a crap?"

Liz stares, mouth agape. This is not Kid in front of her. This is a stranger. She gives a small smile.

 _He's growing up._

….

Kid busts through the doors of the hospital, eyes wild. A red haired Spirit stands with his hands gripping the edge of the desk. "What do you mean I can't go back there! She's my daughter!" A nurse holds her palms up.

"Sir, Lord Death gave us strict instructions not to let you back. They think you would overreact and…worsen her condition." Spirit crumples to the floor, a sobbing mess. Kid pushes past the man and leans over the wood.

"Where is Maka Albarn's room, please?"

"Room 180 on the fourth floor, Little Lord Death." The nurse bows her head and smiles. The black and white clad boy shoots her an irritated look.

"Please, do not call me that." Behind him, he hears a surprised gasp.

"He gets to go in and not me?" The slightly aggravated sounds of the nurse comforting Spirit fade behind Kid as he rushes to the stairwell. Flight by flight, Kid runs, an agonizing breathlessness residing in his chest. Once on the fourth floor, Kid slows. The bright white hospital light shines, causing him to squint. The hallway scene reminds him of the school infirmary, too quiet and serene to be appropriate. A door opens and a doctor emerges from Maka's room. He slips in behind him and freezes, taking in everything. Maka lays in a bed, hair still in its pigtails, though messed up quite a bit. Her eyes are closed, her mind lost in unconsciousness. Soul sits by the bed, worry clear in his eyes. Kid can almost swear by his father's name that he sees a tear trickle down his cheek. Black Star stands behind Soul, gripping his shoulder. His composure surprises Kid. No longer is it his usual self-centered, hyperactive personality. Now, he just looks depressed and tired. Kid's eyes travel to Tsubaki, standing in the corner with a mirror in her hands, talking to his father. A gentle hand rests on his shoulder, knocking him out of his trance. Liz stands beside him, a look close to pity in her eyes. Kid had not even noticed that she had changed back into human form.

"Kid," Soul says from across the room.

"What happened?" Kid crosses the floor, eyeing Maka closely. Now he can see the drops on smeared blood still on her face. "Is she…"

"She's not dead, if that's what you were asking." A flood of relief fills the young Shinigami. "When we were going to my motorcycle, a car came. She yanked me out of the way and got hit. That idiot just had to play hero. Doc says she's got a few broken bones. Not really anything that won't heal. Oh, and she's in a coma." Even though the words are said with chilling nonchalance, the impact hits Kid hard. "And they don't expe-expect her to wake up anytime soon." Soul's voice cracks as he looks up. A crazed laugh escapes his lips. "Maybe not at all." Fresh tears pool in his eyes. Kid sighs, knowing how hurt Soul must be. He can't imagine how hard Soul is being on himself. His partner, his other half just got hit by a car and he could have stopped it. Soul stands up, beginning to nervously pace the room. "Man, what if she really doesn't wake up? What if-,"

Black Star wraps his arms around the distraught boy. Soul stiffens and then melts into his friend's embrace. "She will be okay. She's strong." Soul can only nod. He grips Black Star's shoulders, finally letting the tears fall with no shame.

….

 **Hey! Thank you guys so much for reading! You honestly don't know how much my "Anime Openings" playlist helped when writing this…just throwing that out there. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will be posting again soon, I swear! -alleycat12**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I can't thank you guys enough for the awesome reviews! I have had a ton on my plate and soon will have even more due to the extra-curricular activities start kicking back in, but I swear I will put aside time to write and bring a notebook wherever I go to write when I am not near the computer. That aside, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

…..

Maka sits in a small chair. The arm rests are covered in a soft red velvet. The room she resides in is all black, almost like she's in an abyss of darkness. Sirens nag at her, making her wish they would go away. Worried voices and demanding shouts can be heard faintly, as if far in the distance. "Hello." Maka turns her head to a small demon reclining on a duvet. His face is all too familiar. Surprise fills her eyes.

"What? I thought Soul swallowed you! How are you here?"

The thing chuckles. "Maka, dear, you're unconscious. Anything can happen." Maka feels the blood drain from her face.

"Unconscious?" She swallows and starts to claw at her hand.

"Yep. Coma, to be specific. So you are stuck with me!" The demon presses his red tinted thumbs to his cheeks.

"Whoop-dee-doo." Maka swirls her index finger through the air, feigning excitement. "So when you say anything, you mean…"

"Anything," he answers her question. Maka pictures Soul in her mind.

"Hey, Maka." Soul's voice startles her. She shifts, her eyes falling on her partner leaning against the wall with his usual bored, I'm-too-cool-for-this-but-I'm-here-anyway composure. This isn't the real Soul, she knows for a fact, but it is close enough. The boy's snowy hair gives Maka a distinct feeling of relief. She closes her eyes and imagines the rest of her friends. Soon, everyone surrounds the girl. She opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Maka." The voice is sad, void of hope for anything good. It sounds a bit like Kid, though the imaginary version had not spoken. This in itself confuses Maka. "So, I-I know that you like this book," he continues, "I know you're still reading it, but I don't know where you left off, so here's the beginning."

"Kid, she might not-," _Is that Soul?_

"Let me do this, Soul. You can even say it's for my sanity."

"Okay," Soul's voice gives in, a heavy, tear filled sound that somehow forms a word.

"Thank you. Now, where am I? Oh.

 _If a happy ending is given to a hero, Cassidy wonders where hers is. All the greats got one-,"_

Kid continues to read, bringing The Fearful Ones a new sound. Maka can't deny that she likes it. Knowing the beginning like a studied poem, Maka recites along with him. Comfort warms her stomach like hot chocolate.

"Hey, Maka. I'm going home. Good night." Soul's voice interrupts Kid's a while later.

 _Bye, Soul._

Kid continues to read, flipping from page to page. The sound of a door opening shocks Maka. "Excuse me sir, the visiting hours are over," a woman says, sugary sweetness dripping from her words.

"Okay. Thank you." A long pause gives Maka the feeling he had left but then he keeps talking. "Maka. Please wake up. I- Soul's really torn up. Black Star is like a quiet statue. I guess you can claim that you quieted the beast, huh?" He sighs, long and agonizingly. "I'll finish this for you.

 _She was in trouble and this man was her only hope."_ He pauses.

"Good night, Maka. Stay alive, please." The door opens and closes and in that moment, Maka is submerged in a silence not even her imagination can break.

…..

Kid walks slowly through Death City, in no mood to ride the board. It had been a week since the accident and Maka still isn't surfacing. That night, Kid had checked out the book Maka was reading from the library and read it to her. He stayed alert, looking for signs of response. Surely, she heard him. Kid laughs in spite of himself, kicking a pebble into the middle of the road.

 _I must be going crazy._

A terrible feeling of loneliness rips through him. He knows it's stupid. He has all of his friends and his weapons but he feels alone. He wouldn't have guessed before all of this that Maka had impacted him this much. He smiles at the name, remembering how she had defeated the Kishin while everyone else had been unconscious. He takes a deep breath and lets out a small laugh. Soul would always say that he would never date her because she was so short stacked. Kid would have to disagree. He never looked once at her curves (or lack thereof). His focus resides in her eyes. The kindness that would radiate from them almost overpowers the strength in them, the look that shows how many fights she had won. The strength of a priceless scythe wielder. The fact that she might never open those eyes again, those sharp green masterpieces, shakes him to the core. He racks his brain, trying to remember any kind of movement she had made. He recalls the twitch of her hand, but then dismisses it as a wishful illusion.

"I never got to tell her how I felt," he whispers, dropping his face in his hands. "Gosh. Wake up, Maka. Please. I swear I'll wait. I'll wait for you, Maka Albarn. I'll…," Kid feels a tear drop onto his hand. "I'll wait."

….

 **Hi, again! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I guess that's it. Thank you guys for being awesome readers. Love ya! -alleycat12**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry it's been so long. Due to the homework and extra stuff, I am only able to publish on weekends or Mondays. BUT you can bet that I'm in the back of the classroom with a notebook writing what I will publish. Here is the tardy (Sorry!) chapter 4.

….

Maka feels herself falling into a routine. Every day, the group of friends visit her. Once they even let her father slip in for a look. Soul and Kid are always lingering until only Kid is left. Six days into reading the book and Kid is plucking through the last chapter.

Maka curls into a ball on a couch, listening to a tense battle scene between the hero and villain of the book. It reminds Maka of an Afreet egg her and Soul exterminated on a recent mission in Nigeria. The movie-like images play through her vision, her imagination giving her the sharp feeling that she's there. The evil mistress, Lana, swings at Cassidy. Maka unknowingly flinches at the blow. She chuckles at her actions, adjusting her position and continuing to listen to her friend's smooth voice.

[Death the Kid]

Death the Kid sits in the cushioned chair placed in the corner of the room, squished against Maka's bed. The sterile smell of the hospital stains his nose. His eyes travel of over the finely printed words. "Cassidy slips, falling into the seemingly endless abyss to her impending death."

The door swings open, revealing a white clad nurse. A brown bob frames her face, making her look a bit younger than her eyes allow. The lady smiles warmly. "Excuse me, sir. Visiting hours are now over." Kid nods solemnly. The woman's eyes grow pained. "Come back tomorrow. Please. You're keeping her brain from slipping away…keeping her alive."

Kid looks up, surprise filling his eyes. "I-I will. Thank you." The nurse nods and backs out the room. Death the Kid reaches out and clasps Maka's small hand. Callouses from endless fighting claim her palm, but otherwise the skin is soft. Her hand is a bit too cold to make Kid comfortable. "Maka, I have to go, okay?" Kid sits, waiting for the girl to open her impossibly green eyes, sit up, smile, and say that he doesn't need to come back because she's awake. He gulps when the silence laughs in his face. "O-Okay. Good night." Kid pushes himself out of the cold leather chair and slips through the door, shuffling towards the elevator. Once inside the icy metal walls, Kid flips out his phone. The black screen reflects a tired boy. When he awakens the device, two text messages greet him.

 **Liz- Hey, Kid. Are you coming home any time soon? I made dinner, so it's in the refrigerator.**

Kid sighs at the thought of dinner and clicks on the next notification.

 **Soul-Hey. I just want to say thank you for what you're doing for Maka. It's really cool of you.**

Kid grins at the text and replies to both of them before another text rolls in.

 **Unknown-Death the Kid?**

Kid hesitates before reluctantly responding.

 **Death the Kid- Yes?**

The elevator doors open and Kid dodges a doctor in a white coat. As he steps into the dark night, a breeze wraps around him, sending a small chill down his spine. The phone in his hand vibrates and he looks down.

 **Unknown-Maka will wake up.**

Surprise fills the young Shinigami.

 **Death the Kid-Who is this?** It seems his fingers can't move any faster across the keyboard. After minutes of waiting, Kid gets no answer. Hope deflates from Kid's heart. He continues walking in the parking lot, yellow street lights illuminating his path. Kid bites the inside of his cheek, tasting a hint of metallic blood. Perhaps this is a prank. Maybe the kids from school are trying to get a funny reaction from him. Maybe he will find them and maybe, just maybe, he will Death Cannon them into next week. He smirks at the thought, crossing the street and beginning the walk to the mansion.

A few moments later, the Death residence slips into view. A warm feeling invades Kid's stomach as he steps through the front door. Liz had been kind enough to leave a lamp and the television on, though the reality-show she had been watching was not accompanied with sound. He walks sluggishly to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Spaghetti in plastic Tupperware sits on the chilled shelf.

Two helpings of his weapon's specialty later, Kid trudges up the stair to his lavish room. His bed welcomes a plaid covered Kid as he slips into the covers and lays (symmetrically, no duh) in the sheets.

 _Maka will wake up._

The words repeat in his mind until a terrifyingly dreamless sleep takes him.

[Maka]

 _You're keeping her brain from slipping away…you're keeping her alive._

Of course, Kid would be the one to do that, even unknowingly. It's just who he was.

[Time jump, 3 months later, Death the Kid]

Kid cracks his knuckles, giving the empty hall a loud bony hello.

"You called, Father?" He enters the Death Room, tilting his chin up.

"Heya, Hiya, Kiddo! How's it going?" His father turns and flicks two large hands in the air.

"That really depends on what you called me for." Kid can practically feel the happiness drain from his father's essence.

"Well, er, you see…I have a mission for you." Lord Death twiddles his oversized thumbs.

"What's so bad about that?" Worry creeps into Kid's chest.

"Son, have you been home since this morning?" Hesitation drips from Lord Death's usually enthusiastic voice. Kid shakes his head. "Did the girls come to school with you?"

"No. Liz needed another minute to get ready. I let them come behind me."

"Kid, the mission is to get the girls back. Someone came and…well…abducted them. I just got a ransom video." Stunned, Kid stays silent. "Los Angeles, son. Bring those girls back."

Before he could finish the sentence, Kid is long out the door.

[Maka]

Silence eats at Maka's side. _Why is he not here? Is something wrong? I need to wake up._

A made-up version of Soul appears. "Maka, this is a coma. You can't just force yourself out of one. Let it happen naturally." Maka lifts her eyes to the boy, determination filling them to brim.

"I brought you out of madness, didn't I? A coma is nothing." Maka stands and balls her fist, feeling sweat in her palm.

"Maka, no. You..." Soul sighs. "I'll miss you. Go find that OCD idiot. Give him a slap for me."

Maka nods and strains. _WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!_ Maka feels a lifting feeling in her chest. Another force pulls her down, not wanting to let her leave just yet. Maka looks down at the unseen force and swats at the ground. Soul smiles. "I'll let go now."

"KI-," Maka is cut off by a hacking fit. Her throat aches from the months of quiet. Slowly, her eyes slide open. Bright light makes her cringe. Once her eyes adjust to the sudden change, she notices a nurse with a bob standing in the doorway. "Do you know where Kid is?" Her hoarse voice allows her to whisper the words and the woman cocks her head.

"Stripes in his hair and complains a lot about the nonsymmetrical decorations? The one who arranged all of your gifts to his liking?" Maka glances at a large collection of stuffed animals and flowers. One of the bears was blue with Black Star's signature stitched into the stomach. _Thank gosh he didn't do that to me…did he?_ She glances down the front of her shirt, seeing no ink. "Yeah, that would be the one." Every word pains Maka's dry mouth.

The woman shakes her head. "No."

"I have to go find him."

"Ma'am, you have to stay here." Maka looks up indignantly.

"No." Slowly, she stands up, her muscles feeling like lead. She tries to hobble to the door.

"Ma'am, you can't-,"

"Let me go!" Maka thrashes painfully against the woman, trying to break through. The nurse yells for the doctors, for anyone. A team of nurses and a doctor rush in. Maka backs up, eyeing her options. Lie down and go to sleep like a good little patient or…the window. Maka shuffles as fast as her aching legs can carry her to the edge of the room. A window twice her size sits. She looks down and a scream from the nurses behind her reach her ears. 14 stories. Closing her eyes and praying to Lord Death, Maka hurls herself through the glass and freefalls as a chorus of ear splitting shrieks erupt from above.

….

 **Thank you so much for reading! I love the feedback. You guys are just awesome. Sorry if this seemed too rushed or something. Love ya, -alleycat12**


	5. Chapter 5

I have returned! I'm sorry about how rushed that chapter was. Maybe this won't be as crappy as last time. Enjoy, you wonderful dorks!

….

 _Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Why did I do that?_

Though Maka thinks the words, the only thing at emits from her mouth is a bloodcurdling scream. Thick finegers of winds try to catch her, yet she still plummets to the ever-approaching ground. The eighth floor comes into view and she reaches for the window sill…to no avail. A tall pine approaches a distance down. One thought registers. _This is one heck of a long fall._ (There's the anime effect for you *wink*) As the tree comes into arm's length, Maka throws her shoulders to the side. Her hands, sore from so much sudden use, gripping the rough wood. Maka's heart beats lightning fast inside of her chest, adrenaline pumping through her. Regret flashes in her mind, thinking that maybe the bed wasn't _that_ uncomfortable. Her eyes turn the ground. The land seems like a million miles away. _Well, crap. That's gonna be freaking painful._

[Soul at home]

Soul sits, legs resting on the couch. His eyes are focused on reruns that play on the television. The soft light illuminates his face. As the program's crowd laughs at a terrible pun, Soul feels something in him twitch. His soul. He almost forgets the trivial spasm before it happens again, this time with much more force. _What the heck? That only happens when Maka's in-_

"Maka!" Soul shoots off of the couch and turns to the purple cat resting where his feet were. Sleepy eyes turn to him.

"Nya, where are you going?" Blair paws at her eyes and looks back up.

"Out." Soul grabs his jacket and shrugs it on swiftly. Ignoring the probable protest from the cat, Soul shoots out of the door and to his motorcycle. The cold air of November wraps around him in a menacing hug. He feels the engine vibrate under his body. Forgetting about the helmet he should probably be wearing, Soul weaves through the loose traffic. Nerves eat at his stomach as he nears the hospital. Soul usually loved a leisurely bike ride but to him, this one can't end any faster.

Making record time, Soul pulls up to the hospital. He jumps off, almost forgetting to turn the vehicle off. Sprinting towards the entrance, Soul hears his name.

"Soul! Soul! SOUL EATER EVANS, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE YOU STUPID SCYTHE!" Turning around, Soul squints at the top branch of a pine tree. A body is wrapped around the branch. The setting sun behind it gives the boy only a silhouette of the body, but he is sure it's his partner.

"Maka?! What the heck are you doing awake?! Do I even have to ask why you are in a freaking tree?! I swear to Death, if you-,"

"Soul! Get me down from here!" Maka loosens her grip and tightens it once more.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Jump! I'll catch you!" Soul spreads his arms wide, imitating the catch. Maka glares down at the albino idiot.

"Are you dumb? I'm not going to fall just hoping that you'll catch me!"

Soul rests his hands on his hips, cocking his head at the girl literally stuck in a tree. The boy has to bite back a chuckle. "What else do you want me to do? Turn into a scythe and have you use me as friction so you don't freefall?" Sarcasm drips from Soul's voice, but Maka looks up, stunned.

"Good idea, Soul!"

"Freaking crap!" Soul morphs into a black and red scythe, raising to his partner's hand. After months of no use, the action feels odd for both Soul and Maka. Soul's face flashes into the blade. "Seriously, Maka. How did you end up in a tree?" Maka smirks, using her free hand to swing lower.

"If your bout of sarcasm actually works, I'll tell you." She sticks the blade into the wood of the tree and lets go of the bark. Gravity pulls on her with needy force, but she slides down slowly, leaving a deep gash in the pine tree. Quite soon, the two reach the ground. Maka's legs wobble, still used to laying down. Soul changes back and grabs her arm tightly, keeping the girl upright. Her head hits his collarbone. Since the battle with the Kishin two years ago, Soul had grown to over a head taller than Maka. Though the girl filled out quite well, there was no height change, which resulted in either a nosebleed or a condescending joke from Soul…it really just depended on the time.

"Alright, spill." Soul pushes Maka out a bit. She rolls her eyes and fills her in on what had happened since she woke up those mighty twelve minutes ago. "They wouldn't let you go…so you just decided that jumping out of a window 14 floors up was a brilliant idea?! Maka, how dumb can you be? You could've died if that tree wasn't there!"

"Soul, I have a tendency for almost dying. I could've died when I jumped in front of that car for you, but I'm right here standing in front of you."

Guilt flashes in Soul's eyes, which is then chased by anger. "Yes, after 3 and a half months of being in a coma. Maka, I'm serious. You can't just-,"

"Scold me later. We have to get to school." Maka shovespast the puzzled boy and sits on his motorcycle.

"Why? It's almost seven. We're going home."

Ferocity ripples in Maka's green colored eyes. "We're going to school or I'm taking this thing by myself." Soul crosses his arms.

"You don't know how to ride it," Soul challenges.

"I can guess."

"You might die."

"I'm used to it." After a long stare-off, it's clear that Maka is the champion. Soul sighs in defeat, taking his place in front of her. Maka happily wraps her arms around his stomach for stability, habit forcing her to avoid the scar. The bike takes off and Maka presses her face into Soul's back.

"Oi, Maka." Soul's voice is almost lost by the bitter cold wind.

"Yeah?"

"I…I missed you."

Maka hums agreement and leans her face back, watching the sun sink completely behind the trees.

….

 **Thank ya for reading. There was a lot more to this chapter…but I shall save that for later. Love you dudes. -alleycat12**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I had a day off from school because of hurricane Hermine, just to have the most beautiful day ever….FREE DAY WOOHOO. With this FOUR DAY WEEKEND, I got my thoughts together for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

… **.**

Within minutes, the bike swerves and parks at the foot of the large staircase of the school. Maka jumps off, her feet pounding onto the hard concrete. The subsiding ache in her muscles comes back with full force. Her foot slips, almost causing an embarrassing face plant.

"Dang it, Maka." Soul lifts the girl bridal style and scales the incline, feeling Maka's head bounce lightly on his chest.

The two reach the top and Maka slithers out of her weapon's arms, marching towards the large doors. Her hands connect forcefully with the wood and she shoves them open. They fly back with squeaky hinges, allowing Maka to continue inside. She storms through the halls, Soul in close pursuit. Her small figure barges into the Death Room with terrifying determination and walks towards the tall figure of Lord Death.

"Heya, Hiya! How's it go-Maka! You're awake?" The Shinigami's mask scrunches up in confusion.

"Yes. Where is Death the Kid?" Maka's hand twitches and she balls it into a fist.

The God's face falls. "I sent him on a mission last night."

"Where is he?" The girl's eyes burn, piercing emerald orbs glaring at the Shinigami's face.

"Maka," Soul says, laying a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "You need to rest Get some physical therapy before you jump into action." Maka swings around, fixing her smoldering gaze on him.

"I just _rested_ for almost four months. Consider this my therapy." She turns back to the front. "Where is Kid?" The force of her unwavering voice makes Lord Death give in.

"London, but you-,"

"Wonderful. Come on, Soul." She grabs the boy's pale wrist and drags him away, ignoring Lord Death's protests.

[10 minutes later]

Maka knocks three times. Drawn out silence annoys the girl. The quiet is soon swallowed by the chirp of cicadas. She looks up at the stars, focusing on what she knew to be Mars. Snapping back to attention, Maka pounds her fist into the door once more, this time even louder. Dr. Stein swings the door open, an agitated look clear on his face. He slides his glasses down his nose and raises his eyebrows.

"Maka? You're-,"

"Yes, I'm awake. It's a miracle. Woohoo, merry Christmas, and confetti. Get me to London," Maka snaps. Stein leans back, surprised at her bluntness.

"Good to see you too." He tightens the large screw in his head and tilts his face upwards.

"Kid was assigned a mission. He hasn't come back yet. I need to go help."

"Maka, Kid can handle whatever it is."

"Awesome. Gold eight-sided star if he does. But what if he doesn't? Look, if I get there and he's wiping his hands free of blood and finishing up the enemy, I'll come back and say you were right." Stein sighs and opens the door wider, allowing his two students inside. The dark room swallows up all light. Stein's voice deepens with amusement.

"I'll try to help…but don't blame me when you end up dismantled in Casablanca."

…..

 **Excruciatingly short, but I didn't want to continue for long. I'll be back tomorrow or SOMETIME this week. Sorry again for the lack of length. How do you like extra-sassy Maka, btw? Haha! Bye! -alleycat12**


End file.
